Ben 10/Concept Ideas
God Children's Fusion's Echos In short Midgod Echos Prism Prophecy Prism is the only God Children that can protect her own realm from the God below and also is able to kill and erase from existance any God Children's Fusion's Echo. She also is able to heal all 11 Midgods that they can fuse without further consequences after that they all fuse and defeats threat on Earth, which is The 12th Demon. Ben's bad dreams series From S02E09 up to S02E17, Ben has some nightmares at beggining of every of those episodes. It's caused cuz' Zs' Skayr curses Ben's mind, planting there Magic Seed of Nightmares, that Omnitrix cannot remove and if Ben will try it would kill him. So there's nightmares theme schedule: *Anti-Anti-Virus - Ben dream that Vilgax returned on his planet and is somewhere, but Ben's don't know where, so he tries to find him. *Run Prey Run! - Ben dreams that his planet's got destroyed and he seeks revenge on Vilgax. So he uses The X-th and he travels to his planet and destroys it by growing to enormous form, takes and throws every Chimeria satellite into this planet and then through microscopic hole he enters the core of planet and margin with it, destroys the planet. Ben's feeling guilty for destroying whole planet. *Spell Space- Ben dreams that he's in Bellwood, completelly EMPTY and GLITCHY Bellwood *Back to Forever- Ben dreams that he's back in Rook 10's timeline and he has never met the Doctor *Ultimate Hunt Pursuit- Ben dreams that he's turning into Shade Eye and finally become creature that destroys whole Bellwood In Universal Demonology Ben finds cure for this Seed. Midgod Echos that we know already *Raven (Rave)- Blue and Black *Perfectra (Perfect)- Blue and White *Shade Eye (Shady)- White and Black and Red *Sparkle Thunder (Sparky)- Yellow and Black and Blue After Ben met Shade Eye for the first time, he said to Ben that he don't know who is, but he can be Shade Eye in future, Ben feels that could be true. Negative Ten in this universe So there's meant in the last Special episode that at some point of Ben's later life, after fighting with demons, Ben fought with the man or either 10 men that had forms of negative aliens of Ben. (It's unclear tho). *Burning Ice (blue opposite of Hellhot- arctic stone-a-like creature), *Hot Water (red opposite of Aquoblast- water fish-a-like creature), *Science Rock (orange opposite of Gemystical- scientist made of rock), *Mageflow (purple opposite of Geodash- magic fluid-a-like creature). *White Strike (the white opposite of The Xth- more destructive), *Black Stroke (the Glider black opposite- more ghosty and spooky), *Green Guy (the Psykick green opposite- rational thinking, really, really smart and clever, immune to Psykick), *BIOhazard (the pink annihilation for BioVined- really dangerous as he is chemical and biological ticking bomb that can destroy every biological organism and chemical compound), *Lightbuzz (the yellow opposite of Speedakill- faster than Speedakill with electricity powers also), *Cyanide (the cyan opposite of Strongarms- stronger than Strongarms with weather powers also). Kenny asking Dad about them "Dad, what's the Negative Ten" - "Bunch of coward that tried to be opposite of me. Original, duh." - "What happened to them?" - "The same what happened to others law-breakers of Bellwood those days. I melted Burning Ice and I froze Hot Water. I crushed Science Rock and stopped Mageflow. White Strike and Black Stroke was basically defeated by me and Green Guy got almost killed by me. BIOhazard was bigger challenge for me but still really puny and also Lightbuzz and Cyanide... those two, was just pathetic..." Alert interrupts Ben and tells Ken to go back to his room as the alarm turned on. Anur inhabitants Mostly Phateosians (I mean Anur Phaetosians but Anur is ffs unnecessary at this point). There are some Anur Lords that were meant to be introduced in dead series Omniverse Continuation so: *Zs' Skayr *This one who looks like slenderman *This one who looks like rake *This one who is female and have big big mouth on her big body (Lady Ghast) *This one who is female and is realy slim and is called Scare, or some shit (Lady Scare) *This one who looks like fucking Nemuina, because of his mother got raped by fairy *This one who looks humanoid as fuck and his fucking name is H'ector *This one who is fucking skeleton with some rags on it and has really sharp spikes made of bones *This one who is beastish creature looking like DNA Lab fusion of Wildmutt and Ghostfreak Another Phaetosian inhabitants of are like ragdoll-ghosts, mummy-ghosts, frankenstein-monster-ghosts and also shadow-beasts that are also Phaetosians but more deadly ones. At Enderfield also creatures that look like endermen. Metaphysical Dimmensions Every timeline/universe in multiverse has it's own complex of metaphysical dimmensions. Total number of Meta-Dimensions of singular universe or timeline is 24: *-12 - Reversed Zone, Empty World Realm *-11 - Grey Kingdom, Empty Part Realm *-10 - Grey Kingdom, Part Full Of Everything Realm *-9 - Broken Runes, Broken Promises Realm *-8 - Sweet Calm, Sweet Silence Realm *-7 - Dried Ocean, Salt Beaches Realm *-6 - No Space, No Time Realm *-5 - Crystal Shards, Shattered Mirrors Realm *-4 - Dead Plains, Decayed Grass Realm *-3 - Fallen Clouds, Burnt Skies Realm *-2 - Rust Gears, Time Halt Realm *-1- Frozen Nether, Cold Peace Realm *-0 - Glitch Dimension *0 - Dimension 0, there's only a light there (no color, 0. Rules) *1 - Nether, realm of hell, underworld, fire and lava and war (red, Dragon rules) *2 - Chronia, realm of time and clock (orange, Time Lord rules) *3 - Aether, realm of sky, air, lightning and light (yellow, Ra'Ah rules) *4 - Life-Domain, realm of nature, plants, grass, leafs, trees and animals (lime, ? rules) *5 - Terradomain, realm of rocks, mountains, caverns and deserts (green, Diagon rules) *6 - Spatia, realm of space (cyan, Space Lord rules) *7 - Aqua-Domain, underwater realm (blue, Kraken rules) *8 - Anur-Domain, realm of nightmares (purple, Anurdon rules) *9 - Ledgerdomain, realm of magic (pink, ? rules) *10 - White Kingdom, realm of everything in perfect harmony (white, Yi rules) *11 - Black Kingdom, realm of everything in perfect harmony (black, Ya rules) *12 - Our Universe, realm of everything (prism, 12th One ruled) Negative ones has no color either ruler. It's place where Midgod Echos come to existance. God-Children Plumbers have some god alliances as well, they are called God Children, there is 12 of them. *GC-N1. - Allin (Red) ♂ *GC-N2. - Chris (Orange) ♂ *GC-N3. - Billy (Yellow) ♀ *GC-N4. - Tom (Lime) ♀ *GC-N5. - Karl (Green) ♂ *GC-N6. - Luke (Cyan) ♂ *GC-N7. - Sean (Blue) ♂ *GC-N8. - Aya (Purple) ♀ *GC-N9. - Ava (Pink) ♀ *GC-N10. - Blank (White) ♂ *GC-N11. - Negro (Black) ♂ *GC-N12. - Prism (Prism) ♀ Crystal Bullet and Two Shards Crystal Bullet one of special agents of Plumbers (like Rook, or Jack, they don't need to wear official plumbers' suits). Crystal Bullet is 26-year-old human girl who wears flexible, crystalic suit that allows her to be almost indestructible, also letting her create with her mind some useful weapons, as spikes, shields, swords etc. She has also invisible bag on her right thigh where she holds her gun with crystal bullets. She got also two little adopted twin brothers that also in some-kind-of-way in Plumbers' Organisation. They are God-Children disguised as 16-year old boys who wear white and black clothes and have black and white hair and eyes respectively to their nicknames "GC-N11. Negro" and " GC-N10. Blank". Ledgerdomain characters *Positive character known as Talisman (based on him) *Positive characters known based on Raven, Starfire and Jynx. Tom 22 Tom basically is ess experienced in Omnitrix and alien stuff and battle than Ben cuz' he don't have any real friend, especially Plumberish ones. And he get Omnitrix just because he's grandson of Britain's Queen. Also he has trainings with alien professionalists in Plumbers' Organisation HQ in Great Britain. He makes debut in S01E23. And he is one who lets Albedo got Omnimorph DNA sample. Omnitrix in Anur trylogy and Magic trylogy concept As Omnitrix entered the dimension, there's no connection with Primus, device is limited just to heal and regenerate user, ressurect selected entities and limited-by-time transformations for 15-20 minutes. There's also limits for The-X-th as he's third data core connects with Primus to download data. Future: Continental Omnitrixes League *'Americas:' **Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson, Green (North one) **Kai Ava Green-Tennyson, Red (South one; she's a Mexican) *'Europe:' **Thomas "Tom" Terence Timothy, Cyan *'Africa:' **Dexter "Dex" Nelson Alaba, Orange (he's an African) *'Australia and Oceania:' **Jennifer "Jen" Williams, Pink (Australia) **Jason Brown, Blue (Oceania) *'Asia:' **Julie Yamamoto, Yellow (she's an Asian) *'Anterma:' (new island continent from space, on Pacific Ocean) **Nextua Vort II, Purple (he's an alien) Omnimorphs across the franchise Present days: *Ben's Omnimorph, green colored, called The-X-th *Albedo's, red colored *Corrupted-Omnimorpht Prototype N6, later named Benzarro, purple colored, using Time-Traveler mode called Time Freak *Tom's, cyan colored *Jen's, pink colored *Dex's, orange colored *Osmozod's, yellow colored *Sparky's, yellow colored *Shady's, grey colored *Rook's, dark-blue colored *AIO-Morph (AntIOmni), white body and black stripes. Future: *Ben 10k's Omnimorph, green colored, still called The-X-th *Kai's, red colored *Thomas', cyan colored *Dexter's, orange colored *Jennifer's, pink colored *Jason's, blue colored *Julie's, yellow colored *Nextua's, purple colored Other: *Rook's in Rook-Has-Omnitrix-Timeline, orange colored Ancient Gods *'Ra'art' (based on Egyptian Ra, god of sun)- Worshiped by some of Thep Khufans and other aliens, YELLOW STONE *'Diagon' (based on H. P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu)- Worshiped by Vilgax, Psyphon and Legion of Hunters, GREEN STONE *'Dragon' (based on medieval ages Dragon)- Worshiped by Forever Knights, RED STONE *'Anurdon' (based on satanic beast Abadon)- Worshiped by Zs' Skayr and residents of Anur Domain, Actually and originally he was just a midgod. PURPLE STONE *'Kraken' (based on Leviatan and Kraken from original Ben 10 franchise)- Worshiped by Space Pirates and Animo, BLUE STONE Midgods *God of Magic- PINK STONE *God of Space- CYAN STONE *God of Life- LIME STONE *God of Time- ORANGE STONE Overgods *God of Light- WHITE STONE *God of Darkness- BLACK STONE Beliefs across the universe Pentateism (the most popular one) Ra'art, Diagon, Dragon, Anurdon and Kraken are Gods of Universe and rest of them are midgods. Alphateistic Quadrateism (the actual one) Only Ra'art, Diagon, Dragon and Kraken are Gods of Universe and rest of them including Anurdon are midgods. Omegaistic Quadrateism Only Diagon, Dragon, Anurdon Kraken are Gods of Universe and rest of them including Ra'art are midgods. Dimmensions/Realms There's a 11 realms in universe: *Center-Realm (where the Earth is) *Anur Domain (ruled by Anurdon) *Ledger Domain (ruled by Ledgeron) *Negravia (the domain of Darkness) *Blankalsia (the domain of Lightness) *Four kingdoms of Sky Temples (yellow), War Caves (red), Deep Water (blue) and High Peaks (green) (represented by Blue, Red, Green and Yellow colors, ruled by Ra'Ath, Dragon, Diagon and Kraken) *Space and Time (ruled by midgods referencing to Dialga and Palkia) *Life/Grass realm (this realm is a big grass/leaf/jungle/full of life planet with a Queen, there's always a peace on it) Notable members of Legion of Hunters *Vilgax (leader's master) *Psyphon (leader) *Kraab *SixSix *SevenSeven *EightEight *Sunder *Khyber *Rojo Benzarro as Time Freak *Benzarro gets Omnitrix and got fixed in "One" and between fights in "Two" he escaped into different time periods, firstly to in "2020" and "Times Change" and lately with Albedo to "Cubic Three" to finally end up in "Two" again. *Chronological continuum of Benzarro by episodes: **Flashbacks in "One" **Half year earlier of "Pocket Monsters" **"One" **Beginning of "Two" **"2020" **"Times Change" **Again a bit of "Two" **"Cubic Three" **Final fate in "Two" *Time Freak went from "Two" to "2020" cuz' he thought he got to Ben's future and he will be able to kill him there, without causing any time paradox, but he just kidnapped Ben to his own future. When he realizes Ben haven't got any part of "One" and "Two" events he sends him in distant future and lefts him there, just for fun. *Then he decides to go to more far to the future and ends up in "Times Change" when starts fight with Ben, after Ben accidently spoils him, that he and Tom will kill both Albedo and Benzarro. *That makes Benzarro mad and he goes down the Ben's timeline to place in time and space, where Vilgax makes Ben got Omnitrix, and he sends Vilgax to England, where sometime later Tom will receive his Omnitrix. That causes timeline changes and Benzarro disapears. *In new timeline Rook got Omnitrx, and Tom was killed by Vilgax who got Omnitrix. *At the end of "Times Change" where Ben lost all hope, Doctor helps Ben back to his own Universe by telepathic circuit and this time Ben after spoiling Benzarro stuff about his death, he immediatelly sends him back to "Two" that causes Ben stay in his original timeline. And while later he thinks what happened to his body from paralel timeline, where he didn't get Omnitrix. *Then Tardis arrives and it's revealed No-Watch Ben got back his consciousness and ends up on Tardis' board to be compain of the Doctor. *As No-Watch Ben describes his memory, it's kinda blurry, but he know he should get Omnitrix but he didn't, and now his friends and family isn't with him, so now he hasn't got nothing else to lose, as the Earth is protected by Rook, Ben can freely travel with Doctor. *Benzarro in "Two" takes Albedo away from the battlefield and tells him that they will be killed some time later, so they decide to escape into further future and get revange on Tom and Ben for killing them. *They stays in the future and recruits a new member, Dex. *And then they are in "'Cubic Three" seeking revange on Ben and Tom, by firstly stalking Jen (Tom's girlfriend). After bigger fight between them they explains Dex that Albedo and Benzarro are bad, bad people (aliens btw) and they send them straight to their last events that will happen in "Two". Ben's Backstory *He was born in 2003. *He's a 17-year-old in 2020 where's the action of Here Comes That Boy begins. *He's a 37-year-old in 2040 where's the action of Welcome to the Bellwood, after hours. *He and Kai got together when he was 19-year-old (2022) and year later (2023) Ken's born. *While Ben's 37 years old, Ken's a 17-year-old Boy who starts he's own adventures, well at the end of Welcome to the Bellwood, after hours. Kai's Backstory *Kai is Plumber Agent *Kai was assigned to protect Ben by Max *Later Kai fell in love with Ben *Kai was studying in plumber academy with Jennifer and they were friends, before she lost touch with Jen after she got Omnitrix and left to Australia. *Kai's revealed to be Plumbers Agent in "Levin's Root" when she takes Kevin to Plumber hospital to help Kevin in pain. *She gets her own Omnitrix in "Anti-Anti-Virus" where Jack fully restored to work Benzarro's and Albedo's Omnitrixes in case Ben loses his. But Kai takes one of them to help his boyfriend. *In "Universal Demonology" Kai risks her own life to get one book and Ben takes her Omnitrix back. *She gets it again in "Reminders".